This invention relates to packaging equipment and, more particularly, to a system for applying labels and literature, such as folded matter, to the outside of primarily round containers. The literature may be secured by the label or by a separate adhesive band to the container.
The majority of containers used in the market place to store and distribute food, drugs, food supplements and other such items have a substantially round cross section and are generally closed by means of a closure, such as a screw cap, upon it. Information as to the contents of the container is generally provided by the use of a label adhered to the circumferential surface of the container. When still further information about the product is required, such further information is provided by a folded literature packet, sometimes referred to as an outsert which is secured to the container.
A problem exists in that the securing of the literature to the container may not be accomplished as readily and expeditiously as is desirable in packaging facilities employing automated equipment for the filling and the closure of containers. These automated packaging lines generally include a labeling machine for decorating the containers and identifying the contents. The application of the outsert to the container often requires an additional piece of equipment which increases the required floor space of the packaging line. Alternatively, the literature may be affixed to the container manually, as by a rubber band, this decreasing the efficiency of the packaging line. It is most desirable that the securing of the literature to the container be accomplished at a rate commensurate with the other steps in the packaging operation and at no increase in the physical length of the packaging line.